Eternity
by Azairah
Summary: A one shot of Bellas first encounters with the cold ones. May turn into more.


I don't quite know what's going on, but then I guess that's what life's about. I suppose the mystery is what makes it worth living, but what happens when you don't want to find out? When the feeling of unravelling the secrets of your life isn't so exciting anymore? Tension, it's the make or break of life, the build up to the crumbling of your own world, or leading up to the phenomenal success. Questions are all I can ask now that I know this one moment will be life changing for me.  
The familiarity of my surroundings did nothing to calm me as the crisp leaves crumbles into dust under my clumping boots; the fresh winter air suffocated me instead of gently filling my lungs with my much needed supply of oxygen. My head was reeling, no thought would settle in my throbbing mind. Panic seemed to grab hold of me as I drowned in the depressive thoughts that it brought. I had only taken one step for my emotions to overflow, all the pressures and all the confusion making its way out of my eyes as waterfalls. As my mind quaked so did my body, I folded myself in three my knees finding their way to the cold ground.

I heard a heart wrenching scream echo in the trees. I looked up sharply. The fear swam in my eyes making the once calming green turn to grey, as if the entire colour had been taken from my world. Looking around, I took in the environment, scanning for danger. Animal instincts took over when I took in the mossy trees and bare branches. My ears strained to hear anything peculiar, but all I could hear was my own shallow breathing and thumping heart. I had to calm myself down; I sucked in a deep breath willing the air to take the thoughts out of my head. After a few breaths my brain and my body were united once more, they worked together to take me through the once dense forest now stripped nude from the bitter cold that the Arctic gifted our land. I was searching for one place; this particular place was extremely famous in our small town for a period of time. Its legend brought people from near and far to crowd the beauty, hoping that they would catch a glimpse of the monster that was thought to be infatuated with the area.

The word beautiful wasn't worthy for these mystical creatures, or so people had said. According to the stories, no one could resist the temptation of their gorgeous looks, this temptation lead the innocent people to fall into their trap. Some insane people would spend weeks here setting up cameras and microphones, in hope of capturing the dangerous creature and release it to the media. However no one had ever seen anything, not even a slight change in the wind that could suggest that the creatures made the beautiful meadow their home. The legends had faded and slowly the popularity withered away, along with the tourist business it came with. Nothing but an eaten away sign noted the area of anything worthy. I loved this place since I was three feet high. In the spring, the waving grass would reach my chest and I would have to wade through it like it was my own jungle.

The memories shattered around me as I entered the dead meadow. No signs of life graced the ground showing that the immense power of the cold had taken hold. A once happy place full of life was now deserted. I looked around, the clouds swirled above me threatening to release the water they held, I almost wished that the drops would fall enough to drown me in my misery. A crunch broke the silence; my eyes darted to the sound while my heart jumped. I calmed when I saw a man across from me, I smiled at him while I chastised myself mentally for not noticing him approaching the meadow. He closed his eyes and looked as if to breathe in deeply, obviously enjoying the peace that the meadow brought to people.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, I felt as if I was intruding in his peace so I turned to leave; I had only taken a step when I felt a presence behind me. I froze. Another deep breathe was taken right next to my ear, I felt the air rush from around me, into his lungs. Fear took over my senses, the clarity of my thoughts were clouded over because I felt the danger radiating off of this mysterious man. It felt as if a year had past when I finally brought up the courage to turn around and look at the man. My head turned and my body followed suit, I had to take a step back to stop my nose from hitting his chest. He made no move, not even the rise of his chest was visible to show that he was breathing. It was not only his incredible stillness that made him so statuesque, his face looked too perfect to be human. There were no flaws gracing his perfectly symmetrical face. The unbelievable beauty was almost frightening but that fear was place firmly in my heart when I saw the blood red eyes that had once been closed. My brain shut down once again and darkness enveloped me.


End file.
